Obsessions
by LovatoLover
Summary: Tori's obsessed with Jade's boobs.


Tori's obsessed with Jade's boobs. It's pretty much the one thing that made her question her sexuality. It's just...they're so out there. And soft. And incredible. And they seem to fit perfectly in her hands.

Basically all of her friends (except Sinjin; he understands) make fun of her whenever they catch her just staring at Jade's boobs, which is constantly. Sometimes Sikowitz even stops in the middle of one of his unconventional lectures to acknowledge Tori's obsession. Tori will blush and then Jade will kiss her, causing Tori to continue blushing and Sikowitz to continue not caring.

And Tori loves Jade, because Jade knows that she loves peanut butter and banana sandwichs, and Jade went to see those dumb-ass Twilight movies with her, and Jade knows that Tori doesn't really like being made fun of, so Jade doesn't do it, even in private.

Besides, Jade kind of marks the night when Tori just blurted out, "I really like your boobs." as the night that she and Tori started dating, even if they both were a little bit drunk. But they still totally made out, so that counts, right? Anyway, who is Jade to make fun of Tori for something that brought them together in the first place? She refuses. And, if Jade must say, her boobs are pretty frickin' great.

* * *

><p>Jade's obsessed with Tori in glasses. It's genuinely hard for Jade to do homework alone with Tori, because Tori wears her glasses, of course. And Jade really just wants to take her right there on her couch, or on Tori's desk, or on her kitchen table.<p>

Tori wore her glasses to school once and Jade fucked her in the janitor's closet. One time, Tori's parents almost caught Jade with her head between Tori's legs in their living room. Fortunately, they made it upstairs just in time, Tori with her pants around her ankles.

Jade always thought self-control was for suckers, but she needs it around Tori. And it's non-existent. So Jade has to ask Tori to just not wear her glasses sometimes. Of course Tori will smirk, knowing what's up, because she can read Jade like a Cosmo. Then she'll kiss Jade, hard, as if to say, "I know you want me, and it's turning me on.", so they'll just end up doing it anyway, and Jade's efforts to try to control herself will be all for not.

It pisses Jade off. Not Tori; Tori could never piss Jade off because, well, her face. It's mostly Jade pissing herself off. But Tori kisses it away, and stops wearing her glasses during homework. And Jade kind of misses them, but, oh well, the things she does for love. And for academics.

* * *

><p>Tori's obsessed with Jade's face. She thinks Jade's especially adorable when she's angry. Or positively giddy. Or existing. Yeah, she likes Jade's face when she's existing the most.<p>

They'll be just, like, watching a movie or doing something else totally normal and Tori will get distracted by Jade's face. She'll run a thumb across Jade's cheek and jaw before running said thumb across Jade's lips. But Jade won't ask what she's doing until Tori's grasped her whole face in her hands. And Tori will just shrug. Because she loves Jade's face. And Jade just has to deal with that sometimes.

And then there's Jade's face when she comes. That's Tori's favorite face. Tori always has to watch, because it's too good to miss. One time she made Jade watch, in front of a mirror. Jade wasn't too fond of it, but it's Tori's favorite thing ever.

She loves the vulnerability and pure love that's always in Jade's eyes just before her orgasm. And then, during, God. Jade's eyes will close and scrunch up, and her mouth will open in a silent moan, and her eyebrows will raise slightly as her toes curl under.

Afterwards, Jade will giggle, because no one's ever made her feel this way before. Tori laughs too, because loving this girl, and making her feel good are the two most incredible things she thinks she's ever done. She's honestly just honored to even be able to watch Jade's face as she comes under her, so Tori makes sure to not take one bit of it for granted as she holds Jade's face in her hands and tells her she loves her.

* * *

><p>Jade's obsessed with Tori's ass.<p>

See, she's a lot more skilled and subtle in her craft of staring at it than Tori is with her boobs thing. So Jade doesn't get made fun of, and she gets to stare at Tori's ass on the constant. It's a win-win situation.

Jade takes any opportunity she can get. When Tori's leaning over to pick her pencil off the floor in class, when Tori's helping build a set for the next school production and it requires getting down low (although Tori would definitely question Jade's presence, because Jade would rather eat a live squirrel than help build anything), or when Tori's simply pulling cookies out of the oven.

And Jade loves when she can just take advantage of it, pressing her front against Tori's backside. Tori'll ask what she's doing and Jade will smirk and tell her exactly what she's doing; she's feeling Tori's perfect ass against her and it's wonderful, and the only thing better in this entire world is when Jade's spooning Tori after hours of hot sex. Tori will laugh and call her a perv, but she'll also be blushing because she never really realized how much Jade likes her ass until now.

Which doesn't make sense to Jade, because she's always cupping Tori's ass when she's on top, and thinking of excuses to pick Tori up, and reaching for some ass action while they're dancing with each other. Oh well, maybe it's good that it's only really noticeable to Jade.

But that all changes when Beck brings it up in front of all of Sikowitz' class one day. Tori's wearing really tight jeans and bending over to pick up a prop and Jade just can't help herself and she's going to kill Beck one day, she swears.

* * *

><p>Jade's obsessed with loving Tori. Tori makes her so fucking happy that Jade should hate her for it. And she used to. She used to resent Tori for being the only one who made her so unbearably giddy when she was supposed to be cold and brooding.<p>

But Jade embraces it now. Because there's no better feeling in this world than loving Tori and being loved by Tori in return.

Likewise, Tori's obsessed with loving Jade. She's captivated by Jade's smile and how she's the only one that can constantly put it on her face. It confuses her, really, how she managed to get this gorgeous, unbelievable, perfect girl to be all hers, but she doesn't question it. She just figures someone upstairs is on her side, and she's so incredibly thankful for it every day.

* * *

><p>(And, to think, it all started with Tori's obsession with Jade's boobs.)<p> 


End file.
